Como a Mamãe Faz
by abigmistake
Summary: Tradução Bill teve problemas para dormir após um filme de terror, então a única resposta lógica é rastejar até a cama de seu irmão. Certo? Avisos: Twincest, slash


N/T: Uma tradução. A autora da fic é **Koyu** e ela me deu permissão pra traduzir postar a fic.

O sono de Tom foi perturbado por um lamento fraco e um pequeno braço se lançando sobre seu tronco. Ele se mexeu, se virando um pouco para o lado para encarar seu irmão. "Bill?" Murmurou sonolentamente.

"Tomi." Bill encarou seu irmão com os olhos grandes. "Não consigo dormir... Estou com medo." Bill tentou se aconchegar mais a seu irmão, mas foi empurrado de volta rudemente.

"Volte pra sua cama, Bill."

"Mas Tomi! Os monstros…" Tom tentou empurrar o de doze anos de sua cama – a qual era, ironicamente, grande o suficiente para acomodar apenas um gêmeo.

"Não existem monstros." O gêmeo mais velho finalmente conseguiu empurrar seu irmão de sua cama e Bill ficou em pé do lado da mesma desajeitadamente, se atrapalhando com a bainha de sua camiseta de dormir.

Fungou um pouco, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. "Tom, eu estou com muito medo." Os gêmeos tinham ficado acordados até depois do seu horário de dormir para pegar uma tomada de terror que eles já tinham visto por ali milhões de vezes. Bill odiava filmes de terror, mas normalmente se controlava ao passar por eles se perdendo em pipoca e gomas doces, assistindo seu gêmeo assistir o filme ao invés de assistir com ele. "Os monstros – eles vão me pegar!"

"Reclame com a mamãe!" Tom retrucou, aborrecido por ter seu sono perturbado.

Bill arrastou seus pés, aspirando as lágrimas indesejadas. "Mamãe está fora trabalhando." Tom resmungou em concordância, lembrando depois que as palavras passaram por sua boca. "Por favor, Tom. Preciso de você."

Tom se rendeu resistência era fútil contra seu irmãozinho. Ele sabia que Bill ficaria ali a noite toda se fosse preciso. Tom se afastou o quanto conseguiu na cama pequena sem cair pelo outro lado. "Vem."

Bill guinchou, jogando seu peso no colchão e recebendo um olhar penetrante e desapontado de seu irmão. "Obrigado Tomi."

"Mhm, é..." Tom respondeu; sua resposta foi silenciada pelo travesseiro em que ele imediatamente enfiou sua cabeça. Estava rapidamente flutuando de volta para o sono, sem realmente registrar quão perto Bill estava avançando em direção a ele. Bill se pressionou contra o lado de seu gêmeo, descansando uma mão nas pequenas costas de Tom. "O que você está fazendo?" Tom beliscou, tentando retirar a mão do irmão de si. "Sai." Tom podia sentir o toque radioativo da mão do irmão através do fino material de sua camiseta. Não era totalmente desconfortável.

"Me abraça." Bill falou com uma voz pequena, Tom mal podia ouvir.

"Que? Não!"

"Por favor? Como mamãe faz quando eu estou com medo." Ele fez biquinho, olhos brilhando mesmo no escuro.

"Eu não sou a mamãe. Sou seu irmão!" Tom cuspiu. "Irmãos não se abraçam."

Bill choramingou, mão se embolando em um punho onde ele agarrou a camiseta de seu irmão. "Mas você é meu irmão gêmeo. Você não fica com medo quando eu fico com medo? Você sente o que eu sinto, certo?"

Tom suspirou, alcançando ao redor para tirar a mão de Bill de suas costas e alavancá-la da fábrica. "Você é grande o suficiente para imaginar isso sozinho."

"Você costumava me abraçar. Por que não, Tom? Por que não me abraça mais?"

Tom conseguia ouvir as lágrimas na voz de seu irmão e isso lhe causou uma dor no coração. Mas Bill precisava aprender a depender de si mesmo. Tom não devia estar sempre lá para confortá-lo. "Você não precisa de mim, Bill." Ele falou, sua voz um pouco suave. "Você pode confiar em você mesmo."

Bill desmoronou, agarrando o travesseiro extra de Tom e continuou a molhá-lo com suas lágrimas salgadas. "E não vou simplesmente parar de precisar de você, Tomi." Ele soluçou. "Você é meu melhor amigo. Eu sempre vou precisar de você."

Tom virou sua cabeça de onde estava enterrada no seu próprio travesseiro e olhou para a forma patética de seu irmão. Seu estômago remexeu e ele sentou para ligar uma luz na mesa ao lado da cama. "Billa, não chore," Tom puxou seu irmão pelos ombros e o abraçou em seu peito. Bill sufocou no colarinho do irmão conforme os braços de Tom passaram por suas costas. "Shh, não chore. Me desculpa." Bill tremeu um pouco quando sentiu a mão de Tom rastejar por seu cabelo. "Está tudo bem." Tom puxou um cordão do cabelo de Bill divertidamente, tentando o acalmar. "Você realmente devia tirar essa droga do seu cabelo antes de ir dormir." Ele sugeriu, arrancando uma pequena risada de seu irmãozinho antes de Bill sufocar novamente em suas lágrimas. Tom correu sua mão livre gentilmente nas costas de Bill, se perguntando se ele dormiria aquela noite. Parecia que não.

A choradeira de Bill finalmente parou de sacudir seu corpo e Tom o segurou e suspirou de alívio. Se perguntou se pedir para seu irmão ir para a própria cama soaria muito cruel neste momento. Provavelmente. "Eu ainda preciso de você." Bill falou, respondendo aos pensamentos de Tom, sendo intencional ou não. "Por favor não me faça ir."

Tom acenou com a cabeça. Ele lentamente tranqüilizou Bill e o tirou de seus braços e o induziu a deitar. "Bem, mas nós dormimos agora." Bill assistiu seu irmão quando ele desligou a luz e deitou para o encarar. Ele se aconchegou em Tom, ignorando o gemido que Tom soltou, e enterrou seu rosto contra a clavícula do irmão.

Depois de algum tempo, Bill falou hesitante. "Tom."

"Que foi agora?" Tom rosnou.

"Você esqueceu de checar os monstros."

Tom exalou em frustração. "Não existem monstros." Ele repetiu.

Bill não não sustentou mais nenhuma pergunta sobre o aparente problema com monstros, mas continuou a incomodar seu irmão, no entanto. "Você não está me abraçando!" Ele choramingou. Tom ergueu sua cabeça um pouco para encarar seu irmão antes de, relutante, passar um braço ao redor da cintura de Bill e o puxar para mais perto. "Não é assim que a mamãe faz," ele disse calmamente.

"Eu não sou a mamãe!" Tom quase gritou.

Bill o ignorou e tentou fazer Tom abraçá-lo direito. "Mamãe me abraça quando estou com medo." Bill agarrou as mãos de Tom e as colocou ao redor de suas costas, passando seus próprios braços ao redor do pescoço de Tom e suspirando em seu cabelo. "Assim."

Tom se mexeu nervosamente. Não era pra ele estar tão perto assim de seu gêmeo. Ele não devia estar abraçando seu irmão assim, e ainda mais, ele não devia se sentir bem assim. Com respiração de Bill contra seu pescoço ele contraiu-se um pouco, olhos flutuando fechados conforme o sono começa a pegá-lo.

"Tom?"

"Meu Deus, Bill! O que mais você poderia querer?"

Bill se encolheu um pouco no abraço do irmão e Tom sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu peito por ter o repreendido. "M... mamãe me beija quando eu estou com medo."

"Mamãe faz o que?" Tom perguntou, olhos se arregalando com a declaração

"Oh… Não." Bill respondeu. "Ela beija minha testa." Bill empurrou sua bochecha contra o maxilar de Tom, esperando que ele pudesse entender.

"Que ótimo." Tom resmungou, tentando tirar sua cabeça dali.

"Quando estou com medo…" Bill continuou.

"Bill, eu não estou muito… Não vai acontecer."

"Por que não?! Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo para beijar minha boca!" Tom engoliu uma risada. "Eu prometo que vou dormir se você beijar."

Tom suspirou, depositando um rápido bico no topo dos cabelos de seu gêmeo, esperando que fosse suficiente. Aliviado depois de um momento de silêncio; pareceu que fora suficiente.

"Um pouco mais de sinceridade, por favor."

Tom queria estalar um beijo bem ali em seu irmão. Ele sabia que seria um pouco bom de qualquer modo, então ele engoliu seu orgulho e beijou Bill suavemente na testa. Ele se demorou um pouco mais do que o conforto permitia, dando a seu irmão uma desculpa para reclamar. Bill sorriu feliz, se movendo um pouco nos braços do irmão.

Tom ofegou quando a coxa de Bill esbarrou em sua forquilha*. "Pare de se mexer," ele sibilou. Bill olhou seu irmão com confusão, se sacudindo mais uma vez antes de deitar até que ouviu seu irmão gemer levemente. Tom engoliu, a cor lentamente rastejando por suas bochechas. "Bill, mexa sua perna."

Bill percebeu que tinha lançado uma perna entre as do irmão e Tom estava tentando esconder uma ereção, dificultava quando ele era pressionado pela perna de Bill. "Oh..." Tom corou mais furtivamente, tentando empurrar Bill pra longe. Bill resistiu, e pressionou seus quadris contra os de Tom.

"Bill…" Bill amolou** seus quadris ainda mais, esfregando contra Tom. "Bill! O que você está fazendo?"

"Shh."

Bill movimentou suas mãos através dos quadris de Tom e o amolou**. "Pare." Tom meio gemeu, meio gritou. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu seu irmão através de suas calças do pijama. Tom tentou se torcer e sair, mas não conseguiu, olhando para o rosto de seu irmão quando Bill ronronou um pouco. Suas virilhas estavam sendo friccionadas uma contra a outra e Bill intencionalmente se pressionava no mesmo local, desta vez fazendo Tom gritar. Tom pressionou seus lábios um contra o outro. "Deus... Pare. Isso é tão errado."

Bill não prestou atenção, ainda se apertando entre as pernas do irmão. "Provavelmente." Ele suspirou e se agitou contra seu irmão mais rápido. "Mas Tomi, eu ainda estou com medo."

"Não me diga que mamãe também faz isso quando você está com medo." Tom começou, se arrependendo da piada quando seu irmão aumentou a fricção entre eles. "Oh Deus."

"Não, isso seria grosseiro." Bill podia sentir o calor em seu estômago e sabia que estava próximo do ápice.

"E isso não é?" Tom começou a responder, se empurrando contra seu irmãozinho.

"Não sei." Bill arqueou as costas, se empurrando agudamente em seu gêmeo. Ele se satisfez apenas alguns minutos mais tarde, respiração errática e rasa. Bill se tranqüilizou como seu irmão, o olhando através da escuridão. "É?" Sem esperar por resposta, Bill saiu da pequena cama e correu uma mão por seu cabelo. "Eu... Acho que posso ir pra minha cama agora. Não estou mais com medo."

Tom bocejou para seu irmão. "Que? Pode ficar, sabe, se gostar."

Bill sacudiu a cabeça. "Estou bem." Ele fez os poucos passos pelo caminho até a porta, parando para olhar seu irmão. "Obrigado Tomi." Bill fechou a porta atrás de si e andou pelo corredor até seu próprio quarto. Ele colidiu com o colchão e puxou as cobertas para cima de sua cabeça, temendo o embaraço que tinha certeza que o visitaria na manhã. Bill fechou seus olhos, sentido a exaustão passar por seu corpo. Dormir parecia perigosamente perto quando se ouvia os grilos cricrilando fora de sua janela por alguns minutos.

"Billa." Bill virou sua cabeça para encontrar Tom parado na entrada, agarrado a uma coberta azul. "Bill, estou com medo."

**FIM**

* _Forquilha_ representa a parte do corpo onde as pernas se separam do tronco, o quadril, o meio das pernas... erm '-'

** _Amolar_ molestar, erm ._.' afetar, atacar... '-'


End file.
